The North American TACS/AMPS mobile phone system provides a three out of five voting arrangement on data received by the mobile phone, this data being e.g. the Forward Control Channel (FOCC) data or Forward Voice Channel (FVC) data, which is sent from a base station in frames containing data blocks repeated at least five consecutive times. This 3/5 voting may be performed in a straight forward way, e.g. by a microprocessor which stores five received data blocks in a memory and then performs a voting procedure on all received five data blocks in accordance with a code or algorithm stored in the processor program memory. The voting and coding may also be performed mainly by hardware when the data blocks are stored in at least five registers, and the above mentioned algorithm is performed by logic circuits.
In a copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/823,167, filed simultaneously with this application and titled "Method and circuit for performing 3/5 major voting", the inventors have presented a new and inventive arrangement which performs the voting process in a logic, which in a preferred form contains only two data registers to store relevant data. The present inventive arrangement in its preferred form utilizes this new voting arrangement. The present invention is however not limited to use the mentioned 3/5 voting arrangement, as a person skilled in the art can devise other suitable voting arrangements to operate as the voting block of the present invention.